


Wet Dreams

by OmoriPornDotPng



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Chapter count is tenative, Maybe Plot Eventually, Multi, My First Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut, Sunny is horni, Takes Place After the Good Ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29626629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmoriPornDotPng/pseuds/OmoriPornDotPng
Summary: Omori has far too much fun tormenting Sunny within his dreams, as they're on an accelerated schedule from all the wet dreams that they missed during the depression spiral from earlier
Relationships: Aubrey/Sunny (OMORI), Basil/Polly (OMORI), Basil/Sunny (OMORI), Sunny/Basically Everyone
Comments: 16
Kudos: 66





	1. Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is shorter than the others.

Sunny awoke in White Space. This was rather unexpected; He hadn’t been here since he told his friends what happened at the hospital. He looked around to see if he could figure out why he was back. He took a step back when he saw Omori, staring at him ominously. Standing stationary, his eyes had a hint of what you could almost call _amusement?_ This was the most emotion Sunny had seen him express outside of battle, and it worried him. Sunny’s worries were about to be confirmed, when Omori spoke in his trademark dry, concise mannerism.

“Hello.”

“Humphrey is recovering from being dead. Abbi is unavailable. Unfortunately, third in line for this duty is me.”

“You are having a wet dream.”

All at once, the setting around Sunny changed from White Space to the Neighbor’s Room. He was laying on a bed that wouldn’t normally be there, and craning his neck, he could see that there were only two figures in the room itself. The Big Yellow Cat, watchful as always, and Dream Aubrey. She approached, and Sunny quickly connected the dots. Before he could decide how he felt about this, his vision was blocked by the cyan nightgown she had previously worn.

“Finally, Omori! I can’t believe it took you this long to notice me!”

At her misnaming, Sunny pulled the gown off in a panic and looked down. He was Sunny, if a little better endowed.

“Oh, wait. You aren’t Omori! I guess you are _kinda_ the same person, though. I’ll take it!”

He was not sure _why_ she was suddenly aware of the duality between Sunny and Omori, but he was distracted. He had finally looked up and realized the nightgown he had thrown off his face was _all_ Aubrey had been wearing. She stood, happy as ever, entirely naked. She almost pounced onto the bed, landing half on him. She gently squat, legs either side of his hips, and as he first grazed the entrance to her vagina, he finally realized what it was that was bothering him about the whole situation. As soon as he considered anything negative about his predicament, he felt Omori as a weak presence in the back of his mind. He decided that if there was anyone to complain to, it was the organizer of this whole mess.

“ _Omori, she’s **twelve**!”_

He felt Omori considering his words as a small tingle in the back of his head, like a massage from an underenthusiastic spider. He was unable to focus on this feeling for long however, as Aubrey took this moment to take a further few inches. The unexpected stimulation shook him out of his concerns, and he took a moment to revel in the sensations he hadn’t felt in years.

“Are you just gonna make me do all the work?” she play huffed. “That’s fine by me!”

She speared herself on the rest of Sunny’s not insignificant length, eliciting a gasp from his unprepared form. A shudder of pleasure left the colliding groins and traveled through the whole of headspace. He was left spiraling, barely noting the extra length from the dream. His earlier inhibitions forgotten, he pushed his legs into the bed and thrust to meet her. She straightened her legs slightly, before slamming back down, sinking Sunny a fair way into the bed. She began to build a sort of pattern, nearly pulling out and then almost _dropping_ herself the rest of the way. Every time Sunny got close to collecting himself, he was shaken out of it by a new angle of attack or a sudden shift of Aubrey’s weight. This continued, until she suddenly leaned down close to him, grinding her ass against his legs.

Her hand shot to Sunny’s face, gently stroking it. Her grinding intensified, as if she were trying to sink further than his base. She leaned in further, using her hand to brush away dark blue hair. She leaned even closer, her breath hot on his face, before moving sharply to kiss the prone Sunny. Her mouth was bubblegum and cherries, a feisty flavor that Sunny had chosen unconsciously. Sunny melted into the kiss, closing his eyes and feeling her grinding morph into shallow thrusts. Rather than the steady in and out of the thrusts from before, this was a floundering desperate rush of thrusts, no rhythm or reason to them. Her tongue was fluttering about his mouth, exploring it, while her legs continued their desperate thrusting. She gave one final slam into the mattress, and her walls constricted, a long, powerful moan escaping into Sunny’s mouth.

“I have considered your words.”

Omori was speaking in the back of Sunny’s mind. He was barely noticed, but Sunny had just enough presence of mind to make do.

“Dream Aubrey is too young. I have decided that it would be better to pair you with someone your own age.”

The ongoing moan deepened in timbre, and Sunny’s eyes shot open. The face he saw connected to his own in orgasmic bliss, was Dream Mari. Sunny clamped his eyes shut and gave a hurried mental cry of protest.

“NO no no no, no- Aubrey was _fiinee_ this is so much worse.”

Omori obliged, a hint of amusement meandering from him into Sunny’s awareness. When Sunny reopened his eyes, he was met once again with the face of his childhood crush. Melting back into bliss with only a note of concern for her confused expression, he felt a weak pressure rising in his lower body. He suppressed the orgasm for now, hoping to extend this feeling for as long as possible. Aubrey felt the twitch inside of her as she slowly rubbed against the boy, making her begin another round of the careful thrusting she had started with. Sunny forgot all about the whole Mari thing as he felt the effects of Aubrey’s total control over the situation. Reduced to helplessly arching his back to meet her thrusts, he was out of his mind and loving it. But all good things must end, and this one was about to end with a bang. The pressure he had earlier suppressed returned in force, Sunny barely holding on, before Aubrey registered what was happening and accelerated, just reaching the frantic pace of before. She leaned in for another kiss, and as their lips met, Sunny’s world exploded. In headspace, Sunny’s feelings were everything. He came, not in the strings of the real world, but in ropes of gooey white liquid, quickly overflowing from Aubrey and onto the bed below them. Aubrey squealed in bliss, restraining from biting down on Sunny’s tongue, content with pulling it into her own mouth.

The orgasm finally ended; the bedsheets ruined by quarts of the thick substance. Aubrey relaxed her death grip on Sunny’s tongue, and Sunny slipped from consciousness in her embrace.

“What, is one round all you have?” from the slightly disappointed Aubrey as she faded from his awareness.

Sunny awoke once more in White Space, fully clothed. Omori stood before him.

“This was the first of many, Sunny.”

“The years spent with your mind focused elsewhere have forced us to accelerate the schedule of these dreams.”

“Tomorrow night, you will spend time with Basil.”

Sunny awoke with a start, glad he hadn’t needed to stab himself this time. His shorts were ruined, the force of his first release in years not to be discounted. He would need to deal with them tomorrow morning. For the moment, he was still tired; He fell asleep, thinking of Aubrey.


	2. Basil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. I read Ashen Petals and had to get my rapey Basil energy out somehow. Unreasonable volumes of cum in this chapter. There's a bit of plot, but its mostly at the end. The rest of the chapters won't be like this, but I *really* wanted some crazy Basil energy, so here we are.

Sunny fell asleep after an uneventful day. Half the summer was left, so there was very little for him to do while awake. He supposed that was a better reason to escape to fantasy than he had before, but texting Kel as his only social contact would have made him go crazy _again_ without these dreams. He found himself in White Space once more, a little uncomfortable seeing Omori, but no longer surprised.

“Basil is stuck.”

“He needs your help to get out.”

“But first; Sex.”

Sunny was pushed out of White Space through the door. He was in the Neighbor’s Room but there was no Basil waiting for him. He eventually passed the snake, receiving a handful of those dime sized clams, before immediately falling in a hole when he left the stump. Looking back up, he saw a small point of light in the black sky; For _some fucking reason,_ there had been an entrance to Black Space directly outside the Neighbor’s Room. This must have been where Basil was “stuck” according to Omori. 

He hit the ground with a dull thud and found himself on the less familiar picnic blanket of Black Space. No bed, he surmised. Then, something unexpected happened; A knock came from one of the many doors surrounding the central area. Sunny walked to the door and tried the knob, it unexpectedly turning with no resistance. He was left with quite the _interesting_ sight when he opened that door.

A copy of real Basil stood behind that door. He was wearing an impractically short pink skirt, his dick peeking out the bottom. On his chest was a white crop top that would only barely cover his nipples if he didn’t lean over.

“Sunny! I’m so glad to see you! This place is terrible, but now that you’re here it should be okay!”

Sunny felt bad about what he knew was about to happen, Omori had put Basil through so much, and now he had to have sex with Sunny? Basil had never shown any signs of a crush, Basil would have to fuck someone he had no interest in! (Back in White Space, Omori restrained a chuckle, surprising himself with how funny he found this). Sunny led Basil back to the blanket, not certain what to do from there. Despite himself, a bulge was beginning to grow in his pant leg, threatening to be even larger than last night’s. Basil motioned for Sunny to sit down but remained standing himself. Sunny got more than an eyeful, it finally occurring to him that the figment was wearing _nothing_ but a skirt and top. His halfhearted errection sprang suddenly alive, straining against the fabric of his pants. It was indeed larger than before, drawing both gazes. It was getting _very_ uncomfortable, now trying to bend around his knee. Basil attempted to avert his eyes but found himself unable to pull away from the clear outline of the dick through the material. He blushed, his own penis springing to life much more quickly than Sunny’s had. Impressive in its own right, but dwarfed by the comical length of his crush. Basil mumbled under his breath, trying to apologize, when Sunny felt an unexpected jolt from Omori. He had weakened the fabric of the leg of Sunny’s pants. The straining penis ripped apart the fabric, swinging through the air. It startled Basil, throwing precum like a lawn sprinkler. Now fully revealed, it seemed to almost glow in the darkness of Black Space, silencing Basil’s mumbling apology and leaving him drooling. 

It stood out in the air, waves of heat drifting away, longer than Sunny’s forearm. The copy dropped to his knees, blushing intensely, barely in control of his own actions. Sunny was still trying to reason his way through the situation, only half registering the cold air on his member. He was interrupted out of this train of thought by something even warmer than his own dick. Basil ran his tongue down the length of Sunny’s shaft, his hand going under his skirt to work his own. As Basil’s licked back up to the head, he circled his tongue around it, trying to pull as much pre as possible, for two reasons. First of all, Basil knew he would need the lubrication to complete the next step; That reason was true, but it felt dull and unimportant next to his real motivation: Sunny was _delicious_. Basil was hanging by a thread before, but when he got his first taste of the boy under him, he was lost to lust. His shy personality was unable to take hold of his body, nothing but hunger behind his eyes. Sunny would have said he was uncomfortable with the contorted expression on his face, but he wasn’t focused enough to notice. The figment’s tongue was light and warm, and he was lolling the tip of Sunny’s penis around his mouth lazily. He was psyching himself up for the main event, staring down at the foot and a half of penis he was aspiring to eat. 

Sunny tried to focus on his partner, but the sensations he was feeling shifted from the clouding swirls around his head, to the overwhelming sensation of Basil’s mouth, warm and moist, wrapped around the first inches of his dick. Suddenly lost to his emotions, he bucked forward, feeling Basil gag around his length. Basil barely kept his head down, but he was determined. He gagged continuously, barely remaining conscious. He persevered, for his Sunny. Halfway down the shaft, Basil found himself at a limit. He decided that he would do his best to pleasure the wonderful person before him; He bobbed his head up and down, feeling every detail and vein of the penis in the back of his throat. Basil’s thoughts turned to his furious masturbation, continued since it began, but forgotten until now. It occurs to him that he was being selfish again; Here he was, wasting his hands on himself when his Sunny was left with half his dick unstimulated. Basil felt horrible, how could he do this to Sunny? This though pushed him to take maybe another inch into his mouth, gagging further down the shaft before him. He lugged his hands up to the base of Sunny’s cock, stroking from the base to his mouth, base, mouth. He accelerated and Sunny gave a small gasp. His throat hurt. He swore that he’d torn something, but he deserved it. He would keep going. For Sunny. 

Sunny would have been appalled, had he known his image of Basil went through this line of thought; He was however, unaware, and so simply reveled in the increased stimulation, feeling saliva choke out of Basil’s mouth and onto his hands, sliding across his penis and increasing the feeling even further. Suddenly, the figment of Basil gave a moan and clamped his throat down harder than before. Unknown to Sunny, he had truly gagged now. He tasted blood, or thought he did, but persevered; He couldn’t let Sunny down now, he owed him so much. He wished Sunny would force him the rest of the way down, but he knew despite his desire that Sunny was too gentle to handle him like he wanted to be. 

Omori, however, had no reluctance of the kind. Abruptly appearing behind Basil, he fit into the monochrome space far better than the brightly colored memory of Basil. Sunny was startled, he hadn’t shown up _during_ the sex last time. 

“You do not appear to understand your partner’s needs, Sunny.”

“Allow me to demonstrate.”

Omori roughly grabbed the figment’s blond hair and shifted his weight onto his arm. Basil’s eyes widened, tears falling out against his will, as he took the shaft within an inch of the base. He pushed himself to go further, but Omori’s grip would not allow him to take the last inch. Omori pulled Basil’s hair roughly up and down the pole, precum and saliva shooting out his nose. Sunny felt something warmer than saliva on his cockhead; He was horrified.

“Why are you so concerned? This is his desire, look at his face.”

Basil was a mess, tears and pre and saliva mixing on his face, leaking out of his nose. His eyes were bloodshot, but to Sunny Omori’s words rang true; His eyes showed nothing but desire and bliss. Omori accelerated his strokes, no emotion showing on his face. Basil was still straining against his hair to reach that final inch, but he seemed to enjoy the restriction. Sunny was barely conscious of the blood finally visible outside of Basil’s mouth, but it brought a sobering pang of worry to his mind. 

“Are you worried to hurt him? This is a _dream_ , Sunny.”

Basil was crying for more than the pain, now. Even now, Sunny was concerned for him; His sweet Sunny, worried about him even after all he’d done. He focused on the pain in the back of his throat and for the first time since he stopped masturbating, his thoughts turned to his own penis. He was disgusted with himself for even considering himself at the moment, but Sunny had traced his gaze across his lithe body and under the skirt.

Sunny managed to push something out of his throat even while overwhelmed by the warm cocktail of fluids coming from Basil’s throat: “You- can-n mastr-strubate if yo… you want.”

Basil was truly sobbing now, as his hands crept to his own penis; Sunny was so nice to him and what had he ever done to deserve it? He didn’t deserve the release, but he knew his willpower had run out. Even Sunny was beginning to notice the tears creeping from his lover’s eyes were of more than simple pain, and Basil was distraught that Sunny would have this experience ruined by concern for his partner. 

Before his hands reached their destination, Omori did something unexpected to either party. He pulled Basil all the way off of Sunny, met with a tearful protest from the boy: “Sunn- ne—td s thiss”. Omori smirked in a startling display of emotion and moved his shoe to the top of the blonde’s head. He stamped down on Basil's skull, and in a swift motion rammed the boy into Sunny’s groin. Basil immediately came without even touching himself, moaning long and deep into the base. His dick twitched as Omori ground him into Sunny’s pelvis, hurting Basil’s nose and finally sending Sunny into his own orgasm. Basil was finally happy; He had finally done something _good_ for Sunny and he didn’t even _care_ that his stomach was being stretched beyond it’s limits. Omori kept up the grinding, Basil crying tears of happiness and pain into Sunny’s skin, while what felt like gallons of seed were forced into Basil’s stomach. 

At the moment, Basil’s only worldly concern was the intoxicating taste and electrifying experience of the cum that pervaded his body. Shooting out of his nose with force and creeping through his intestines, the sticky fluid had taken his attention away. Basil had a second orgasm, thinking about the sheer saturation he was feeling. He shuddered into the throbbing pole inside him, still having his face ground dispassionately into Sunny’s crotch. The thought of Sunny brought him a mote of sobriety, and he snapped out of the blissful haze only to feel a tug on his hair.

Once again, Omori had pulled Basil away from his sweet Sunny, and tugged sharply at his hair, holding him up for Sunny to see. Cum poured from his mouth and nose in improbable volumes, his whole face moist with sweat and saliva. He looked at Sunny with an unconditional love in his eyes, something more akin to worship than partnerhood, and coughed out another few mouthfuls of cum. 

Sunny was made slightly uncomfortable by the figment of Basil’s gaze, but ultimately, the sight of Basil with his hair drenched in cum, his eyes still watering, pulled Sunny’s wilting errection to life. Basil gave him a mournful look, and barely choked out something between heaves of semen.

“Oh no… I didn’t do enough…”

Sunny watched Basil pull against Omori’s death grip on his hair, trying to tear his face back to the boy’s groin. He saw a worrying amount of the blond shag tear off in Omori’s fingertips, but Omori refocused his grip onto Basil’s scalp, something that (Sunny hoped) wasn’t pulled away so lightly. Basil pulled back, tears welling in his eyes once more, only to realize that the only thing Omori forbade him was oral sex. He leaned in to use his hands, only to be caught off guard by a kiss from Sunny. Sunny took the lead for the first time in one of these dreams, and even through the filter of his own confidence, the kiss came out awkward. Basil tried to move his hands down to Sunny, but Sunny waved them away; Sunny felt bad for using Basil like this, and so endured the awkward kiss, enjoying the just shy of sickly-sweet taste of his tongue (Only in retrospect did he deduce he was tasting his own cum). Basil was appalled; He didn’t deserve any of this- what about- do you remember-

“Basil, those are unhealthy thoughts, and you are aware of that. Sunny does not resent you. As sure as we can be, your remaining friends have forgiven you.”  
“Do try to keep up with them.”

Omori’s words tempered his mind like ice water. The notion that Omori knew his thoughts was pushed aside when he realized that he lost himself so thoroughly, and as the earlier events sank in, a different kind of blush set into his face. He was embarrassed, trying to cover his still throbbing errection with the woefully inadequate skirt. He almost pulled away from the kiss, but deep down, he knew he didn’t want to, even in his right mind. Sunny brought his body in closer, deepening the kiss, and finally pulled Basil out of the kiss and into a hug. For a moment, thoughts of sex were forgotten, and Basil was left blubbering into Sunny’s arms, venting about everything he’d dealt with since Sunny left. Despite the knowledge that this was a dream, Sunny comforted the boy, stroking his ruined blond hair, pushing away any thoughts of psychoanalysis; Whatever this dream meant, Sunny could worry about later; He still didn’t like seeing Basil like this. 

Basil gradually stopped crying, and finally began to speak. “Sunny I’m so sorry, without me everything would have gone so much smoother. I haven’t done anything helpful for the past four years, I only made things worse.”

Sunny held Basil tighter, his own eyes watering now. “That doesn’t matter anymore, we need to keep each other afloat or we’ll both drown. We were _twelve_.” The words choked out of him, truly crying now, and he pulled Basil closer to his chest. 

The figment was unsure on some deep level, but he knew Sunny was right. Returning the hug, Basil moved back in for a kiss, but was interrupted by a cough. Sunny got a mouthful of cum spread all over his face, and for a moment Basil was mortified. He shook out of it, however, when Sunny began to laugh. “That really was _way too much cum_ , huh?” Basil felt like there wasn’t really such a thing, but when he looked at the growing puddle on the picnic blanket, he had to admit it was kinda comical. The figment began to chuckle outright, pulling away from Sunny a little.

He wasn’t really betterand wouldn’t be for a long time, but he was okay now. He focused on the feeling of Sunny’s hands on his back, feeling the warmth contrast the cold of Black Space. It finally occurred to him just how underdressed for the temperature he was, at least Sunny had a sweater on. Thinking of the inadequate clothes he was wearing, his attention was brought to the somehow stillpersistent errection rubbing up under his skirt. 

Poking his own, Sunny’s penis was still unreasonably long, and though the all-consuming lust from before hadn’t returned, he was suddenly not feeling the cold of Black Space so thoroughly. The now forming errection on his body was lifting his skirt, which barely covered two inches of the burgeoning length.

Omori cleared his throat, reminding Basil of the permanent grip on his hair. “While that was all very sweet, we have a schedule to keep. I think you are both ready once more.” As he said that final sentence, he looked to the pair of errections before him.

Basil needed no more encouragement from Omori, and he knew what he wanted to do next. He bent his legs, squatting down to the tip of the dick before him before hesitating. Basil was worried. He’d remembered the sheer pain of getting this thing down his throat, even if he hadn’t, Omori’s grip would have served as an unyielding reminder. While he’d enjoyed it in the moment, he hadn’t really been one for rational thought at the time, and he might dampen the experience if he really considered the whole “tearing his internal organs” thing. The reassurance that he was dreaming dulled that a little bit, but he still might not be able to go through the pain without the initial intoxicating aura of Sunny’s dick. Omori’s expression softened slightly and he rubbed a hand across the boy’s soft belly. Basil wasn’t certain what had happened, but in what was quickly becoming a trademark of the monochrome boy, he pushed down on the top of Basil’s head and forced a few inches up his ass. Basil felt a dull pain, but considering he’d just taken a good six inches with the minimal lubricant of Sunny’s precum, he was surprisingly well off. Sunny balked at the obvious blood trickling down, but the now lucid Basil reassured him. “I’m fine, I’ll be okay. This is your moment, focus on you.” Omori put no more force on the boy, apparently content to allow Basil to move along at his own pace. 

Basil realized what had Omori had done at the same time he realized that he had absentmindedly slid down a good three inches, eliciting a grunt from Sunny that was almost pained. His reasoning went as so: _“First of all, I can feel the blood trickling from my body, so I know that this should hurt horribly. Secon-“_ he was interrupted by a buck from Sunny, but he held on to the line of logic. _“If I’m not in pain, that means something is odd”._ Another buck, this time with more force, a yelp escaping his lips. _“The only time since the… ahem- the ‘incident’ that something like this could have happened to me was when that Sunny clone drug his hand across me.”_

Basil had newfound courage, confident that whatever Omori had done would keep him out of pain, and that any physical damage was not really happening, given his dreamlike nature. He leaned over Sunny, cum somehow _still_ dripping from his mouth, and gave another frenzied look. This was not the abject worship of before, but there was still reverence held in his eyes. His expression hardened, and he sank down deliberately, finding Omori’s grip tight enough to help him, but not to force him. Sunny was breathing heavily now, an intense are in his eyes. He shifted his arms from hugging Basil’s chest to grabbing his lower back and reveled in the sensations he was feeling. Basil was encouraged by this, still thinking of Sunny’s pleasure before his own. As he crept closer to the base, he could feel things he’d never felt before in places he never thought he’d feel them, keenly aware of how painful this _should_ have been; He was glad for whatever strange magic he was under the hold of now, he was certain he’d have tapped out without it. He watched in fascination the blood under him, aware that Sunny was likely uncomfortable with it, so he came up with a plan. With a devious smile, he slammed _himself_ down on the base of his lover’s cock and felt a jolt of pleasure from the unreasonable intrusion into his depths. 

Sunny felt the rough descent, although it was lubricated enough (in ways Sunny preferred to ignore) not to hurt. He saw a conniving smile on the figment of Basil’s face, and at once realized that he was in for a different kind of ride than he’d been before. Basil was glad to have hidden the blood from Sunny’s eyes, and he decided that he was ready to begin in earnest. He leaned in for another kiss, moving his drenched face toward Sunny. Sunny took the hint and leaned in himself, feeling an unexpectedly _more_ assertive kiss from the cognizant basil. Basil was dead set on bringing Sunny to as many orgasms as he could, and he began to thrust. 

Sunny was caught off guard by the motion, and he gave an involuntary gasp, only to be silenced once more by Basil’s tongue. Basil was truly in control now, but Sunny decided he should at least do _something_ for his friend. Basil was too focused on the rod in his abdomen to notice when Sunny raised his hand under the pink skirt he wore. As such, he was entirely unprepared when he felt a hand on his own dick. Sunny was stroking gently, and Basil loved it. He still felt on some level that he didn’t deserve it, but one look at Sunny’s eyes quashed any thoughts to the effect. The two of them worked in tandem, thinking of their own desire as an afterthought, and they went on like this for a long while. 

Eventually, Basil felt Sunny’s grip tense for a moment, and he quickened his own movements. Sunny grit his teeth, he didn’t want to end this before Basil got his own release. Basil felt Sunny’s dick get even harder, if not any bigger, and found himself lost in the sensation again, if not so thoroughly. Sunny’s strokes sped up hastily, a mad dash to work as much stimulation into Basil as possible. Sunny was finally losing hold of his own orgasm, and deep within Basil’s warmth, his dick twitched once. This little movement was enough to send Basil screaming off down the slope to his own orgasm, a long high moan coming from his lips. ****

Sunny felt Basil’s penis throbbing and knew he’d held out long enough. He let himself go, and the uncontrolled squirming of Basil’s hips was enough to trigger his own release. Almost in sync, they reached orgasm once more, and as Sunny got a faceful of Basil’s cum, he returned so much more to Basil

Basil felt cum rushing through his insides, leaving him unable to focus once more. The volumes of semen leaking out around Sunny’s dick were truly obscene, and most of it was still inside. Sunny was honestly a little weirded out by this, but it was Basil’s desire that was being expressed here. As he felt these sticky ropes of cum travel up his intestines, he momentarily fell back into that worshipful state of mind he had occupied before. A look of true desperation on his eyes, he began moving faster than should have been possible for someone of his position to move. He was bobbing himself up and down as if in a hurricane, and Sunny could certainly feel it. Basil’s high-pitched shrieks of pleasure were joined by lower moans from the boy below him. Basil gyrated his hips in an effort to extract as much of that beautiful seed as he could, and felt Sunny begin to lose his errection. Basil would not stand for this, there was so much left to do! Instead of letting the penis drop out as it should have, he somehow quickened his pace further, threatening to hurt himself by sheer rate of movement, and Sunny was forced back to life. Sunny was a little afraid now, but thought that Basil would never hurt him, so he endured. He had a much harder time dealing with what came next though. Basil’s desperate motion had succeeded in squeezing a second orgasm from the boy before his first had concluded. Sunny was finding it hard to breathe, and he was having trouble meeting Basil’s eyes. When he did, he saw a look more troubling than even the worship from before. 

Basil was breathing heavily, and had a look of unhealthy bliss in his eyes. He had a contorted smile on his face, and looking again at his eyes, they held almost _predatory_ desire. His movements had only increased in intensity with Sunny’s second orgasm, and Sunny was left looking helplessly up at him. Sunny was afraid for Basil and himself, hoping that whatever had taken hold of him would release him soon. 

Basil’s manic expression would not soften any time soon, his stomach bulging from the sheer volume he was wringing from Sunny. Sunny was barely awake, all these compounding orgasms too much to handle. He wasn’t certain how long this went on; It could have been minutes or hours. Eventually, Sunny couldn’t keep an errection up any longer, and he was met with an almost desperate cry from the boy atop him.

“That can’t be all! You have to have more- This can’t end here! But what about me?”

Basil’s frantic line of questioning was cut off by Sunny losing consciousness. Eventually, Omori pulled Basil from his prone form by the hair. Cum fell from his ass like water from a hose, and Basil suddenly found himself tired from his frantic motions. Basil laid there, in the puddle of cum soaked into the whole picnic blanket. He was out of it, not really thinking, only to be brought back to reality by words from Omori.

“Perhaps dreaming of him like this is a sign that you care more than you realize. When you awaken, send Sunny a text message. “

“…” Basil was struggling to speak, the afterglow and fatigue holding him back from comprehending the situation fully. Eventually, he understood Omori’s words, and even agreed to a degree. He had made no attempt to contact Sunny since he left Faraway, and Basil thought that a dream like this may be a sign.

\----

When Basil awoke, he found himself in a puddle on his bed. Evidently, the sheer number of orgasms he’d had in the dream had been enough to seriously ruin his underwear as well, the whole garment still soaked through after however long it took him to wake up. He would normally have panicked and run to clean the bed and his boxers before Polly went to check on him in the morning, but the exchange at the end of the dream stood fresh in his mind. He took the cell phone from his nightstand and clicked over to his contacts. 

He opened the entry for “Sunny Stephens” and stared down the textbox, the glow contrasting the nighttime backdrop of his house. He swam through the possibilities for a moment, blushing intensely at the memory of his prior dream. Eventually, he decided on a rather bland opening line.

“Hey, Sunny! How’s the move been?”

He resolved to go back to sleep, as Sunny likely wouldn’t wake for another few hours. Basil drifted off into a deep sleep, the energy expense of the multiple orgasms catching up to him.

\----

Polly was a little grouchy. She had resigned herself to the idea that the boy assigned to her care would be reserved forever, but when he stabbed someone’s eye out, she decided she would force him to talk to her at least a little bit. The pay for this job was good, especially for a 22 year old associate nurse, but it was getting kind of demoralizing. She had begun talking to him for at least 10 minutes early every morning, and she had kept to that. Today, however, was different. When she walked into the room, nothing jumped out at her immediately. But she pulled off the blanket to wake the boy, only to be met with quite the unexpected sight.

She knew that it wasn’t especially uncommon for a boy his age to go through this sort of thing, but _damn._ He was pitching a tent in his sleep, and he was _huge_ \- She pulled herself away from that line of thought, and had her attention immediately grabbed again by something even harder to believe. His entire pair of boxers was soaked to the point of dripping, and somehow he’d even left a sizeable _puddle_ on the bed below him. Her inappropriate thoughts returned for a moment, and she found them much harder to banish this time. Her mind kept drifting back to the image of him without the soaked garment, and she might have gotten carried away was it not for a pang of worry that crept into her thoughts.

 _It **cannot** be healthy to cum this much._ She remembered something about the nutritional content of semen from a Wikipedia binge, and what she saw there was something like 3 days’ worth of calories. She decided that cooking would be something she could do to keep her mind off her sight that day, and so Basil woke up a few hours later to a hearty spread. He ate what she cooked, a rarity for the boy, and she tried to pretend that her occasional motherly gaze was as motherly as the day before. 

\----

Omori woke up. Not in White Space, as usual, but in Sunny’s bed. He moved carefully, trying to minimize the chance of awaking Sunny, but he knew that after a night like _that_ , it was unlikely. He walked over to the computer they had taken with the move and turned down the brightness on the monitor. He clicked on the web browser and plugged in the clunky headphones. Omori had been made to protect Sunny. He typed in a link from memory, so that Sunny wouldn’t see what he was doing. Sunny had revealed the truth and made himself the target of all his friends’ trauma. Omori logged into the website. Thus, the only way to protect Sunny was to get rid of those traumas. Omori looked at what his professor had uploaded the previous morning. He was going to drag this whole friend group into stability, kicking and screaming if he had to. Omori resumed his Psychology homework.


End file.
